Usuário Discussão:.pokemonerik.
MasterFer10 (disc) 00h14min de 1 de fevereiro de 2012 Ei Usuário, Você editor essa página mas aparentemente há vários erros nela. Você inseriu códigos HTML complexos não aceitos pelo Software wiki. Solução: Remova as tags complexas e leia esses tutoriais 01h14min de 1 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Imagens Fico muito feliz com a sua atitude com respeito a wikia, mas algumas imagens que você carregou na páginas de alguns monstros são desnecessárias pois não há razão para por duas imagens do mesmo monstro. Ainda assim, obrigado e continue o bom trabalho. Qualquer coisa me pergunte antes de editar ou se tiver algo para dizer é só deixar uma mensagem na minha página de discussão. 01h03min de 19 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Imagens 2 Olá, já que você parece ser especialista em imagens :3, você poderia procurar para mim uma boa imagem da Lin com asas e tudo para eu trocar com aquela que está agora, uma imagem da Sacerdotisa em ação para eu botar e uma imagem de corpo todo do Lupus e das suas classes (Caçador de Recompensas, Rastreador, Justiceiro e Especialista) ? Se não for muito trabalho. Qualquer coisa é só falar comigo, se tiver alguma dúvida e tal, mas você está indo bem, tente olhar o "Modo Fonte" das páginas, pois fica melhor editando elas lá. Leia o nosso Tutorial e você vai entender tudo. 17h54min de 20 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Armas Oi de novo.. Não há porque criar páginas de armas somente com uma imagem, coloque conteúdo ou serei forçado a eliminar as páginas. :/ 18h41min de 20 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Olá usuário, eu vi que o Fernando reclamou das suas edições, acontece que você não pode criar um artigo apenas com uma imagem só, taí uma dica boa: Faça um pequeno resumo daquela arma e adicione a imagem, nem que seja apenas "Revolver é a arma que a Mari usa na segunda classe" é pra isso que existe a predefinição . Faça isso, eu sei que você consegue 22h14min de 20 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Dimensão de Hades Não há informações confirmadas o suficiente para se criar uma página sobre a Dimensão de Hades. 17h49min de 21 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) eu não acredito que vocêeliminou a pagina eu dei duro para construí-la i agora você vai la e elimina bom não terei mais vontade de ajudar essa wiki se você ou qualquer outro usuário eliminar as paginas que eu coloco BY: .pokemonerik. Ei usuário, de onde você tira esse conteúdo que você inseri aqui? 19h30min de 21 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Deu duro nada, você simplesmente copiou tudo do site do jogo, e colocou informações erradas e sem sentido. Além de inventar algumas coisas. Por isso que eu apaguei. E tenta ler os tutoriais antes de sair mexendo nas coisas, primeiro por que você acabou de mandar uma mensagem pra si mesmo e segundo porque eu estou cansado de ter que corrigir cada edição sua. Sem falar nos erros absurdos de gramática! Até tentei ser bonzinho no começo, mas agora eu cansei. 20h17min de 21 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Ei usuário Não apague as mensagens enviadas pelos usuários. 22h56min de 21 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Seu irmão levou uma bronca do Fernando por não querer seguir o padrão de edição, se for possível faz um pequeno resumo daqueles artigos que ele editou e coloca uma link externo de referência 15h47min de 22 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Arco Acho que não... Bota no começo do arquivo. E quando você tiver a imagem troca pela imagem. 19h18min de 22 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Dica Aquele conteúdo que você adiciona não é bem um resumo, Isso é a história do item por que você não faz um pequeno resumo? Aquilo pode gerar até uma dúvida no leitor. 15h41min de 23 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Da mensagem que você mandou pro Fernando Claro que você pode ajudar, se bem que a gente ta precisando de imagens de equipamentos. Aproveita e da uma olhada no Grand Chase os atributos dos equipamentos 20h26min de 24 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Pode sim, no fórum tem várias. Ah, da próxima vez que mandar uma mensagem assina com os quatro tils (~~~~) 13h42min de 25 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE:Imagen do inicio Eu até gostei da imagem, mas alguns personagens estão mal posicionados e/ou espremidos. Então eu vou deixar a que está mesmo. 12h50min de 26 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) O fórum é um lugar que todos podem usar. Dependendo do assunto use um fórum específico. Se for sobre o site use o fórum da comunidade, se for sobre o Grand Chase use o fórum do Grand Chase, se for pra pedir alguma ajuda use o fórum de Ajuda. Abra um tópico e fale o que você quiser. 15h07min de 26 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Ei, eu vi que você criou esse artigo mas putz, como assim "Artigo Especial"? Não podem existir dois artigos sobre o mesmo conteúdo, ou é um ou é outro. O que você acha? 14h25min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Árvore de Talentos Zero Eu transferi as coisas que você postou na página das Habilidades do Zero para as páginas da Árvore de Talentos do Andarilho e Árvore de Talentos do Peregrino, por isso eu apagarei a página das habilidades. 16h34min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) :Não tem problema, foi até bom porque botou mais conteúdo e imagens no site, você só precisa ver onde a informação que você quer botar se encaixa e ver se já tem um artigo sobre ela. Ou pergunta pra mim ou pro Alysson. 17h02min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE:Ajuda Ajudo, claro, mas eu não intendi o que você quer fazer... Parece bom pra mim, eu só tenho que ajeitar umas coisas depois, mas por enquanto parece bom, me manda um link ou alguma coisa assim que mostre o que você quer fazer, tipo um exeplo. 18h19min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) :Ah, o texto pode deixar que eu arrumo depois.. Mas só me manda o link de onde que você tirou todas essas informações que eu posso usá-las no site inteiro. :) 18h32min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE:Gifs Eu não sei... hehe. Pergunta pro Alysson, eu acho que ele deve saber. 18h47min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Gifs Você só precisa ter um GIF pronto, aí é só enviar pra cá e o sistema armazena a imagem. Depois é só colocar no Artigo. Assinatura Da próxima vez que você postar um comentário coloca no final do comentário [[Ajuda:Assinatura|(~~~~)]] 19h28min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE: Administrador de imagem Eu não entendi muito bem a sua proposta. Se for pra colocar imagens em falta pode. Nomes em amarelo: São apenas para administradores do site. 20h16min de 27 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE:Página Eu fiz umas edições lá, olha lá o que você achou. 17h03min de 28 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) RE:Habilidades da invocadora É, eu já vi esse site, eu gosto muito dos artigos deles, mas eu estou fazendo uma coisa de cada vez, ainda estou fazendo os pacotes, e ainda tem muito pela frente. 19h30min de 28 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Bom, eu fiz o seguinte. Eu vi que a imagem "Magia Negra" estáva acima da da tabela de conteúdo. Minha solução foi remover a tabela acrescentando . Se não estiver resolvido ainda é só falar que eu reverto para uma edição anterior. Ah o artigo ta perfeito, você mandou muito bem :) 23h30min de 28 de fevereiro de 2012 (UTC) Elyos X Asmodianos Oi, eu não entendi o propósito desta página que você criou... e nós não podemos postar fanarts na wiki, pois isso é contra os Direitos Autorais. Não vejo razão para manter esse artigo pois contém conteúdo sem nexo. Sinto muito, mas terei que eliminá-lo. Algumas dessas informações seriam boas para as Trivialidades de páginas de missões ou de personagens, e outras não foram confirmadas. 21h58min de 1 de março de 2012 (UTC) Fórum Bom, você pode postar no Fórum. Aí não tem problema nenhum, aliás exatamente pra isso que serve o fórum. Pode criar a página lá, é só não botar imagens assinadas ou fanarts. É até bom que atrai os nossos leitores pra usar o fórum. 22h27min de 1 de março de 2012 (UTC) Ei Erik, eu li esse artigo e achei um pouco interessante, mas não tem uma página na Web como ligação externa. Faz assim: Edita a página e no final coloca uma seção no final do artigo com o nome "Ligações externas" E coloca uma página da Web que fale sobre esse item. 21h58min de 2 de março de 2012 (UTC) Bom vamos resumir: O que eu queria é que você colocasse a página da web de onde você tirou essa informação. É só clicar no botão adicionar um link. 22h25min de 2 de março de 2012 (UTC) Ficou bom com a ilustração, só falta um pouquinho de resumo hehe :) Deixa pra depois, não precisa apagar. 22h32min de 2 de março de 2012 (UTC) Ah mais uma coisa não coloque a predefinição Lista de personagens no no artigo. Pois ele categoriza a página automaticamente como personagens 22h36min de 2 de março de 2012 (UTC) Diálogo Ei, onde você encontrou esse diálogo? Ele inclui a parte do chefe secreto? 21h08min de 22 de março de 2012 (UTC) :Ah, esse diálogo é o que está no site oficial, mas não é o do jogo.. 21h12min de 22 de março de 2012 (UTC) :Mas isso é o que está no site, não no jogo, os leitores não querem ver o que está no site oficial, e sim o que está no jogo. Não adianta nada botar igual ao site oficial, vai acabar é diminuindo a popularidade do site, pois as pessoas vão achar que tudo o que está na wiki é copiado do site oficial, sinto muito, mas aquele diálogo não é o verdadeiro, terei que apagá-lo. Mas logo eu vou botar o do jogo, então não se preocupe. 15h55min de 23 de março de 2012 (UTC) :Ok, obrigado, pode deixar, eu pego o resto. ;) 22h39min de 24 de março de 2012 (UTC) Família Real de Calnat Gostei da página! :) Você está de parabéns, parece que você está pegando o jeito! 19h44min de 28 de março de 2012 (UTC) HQs Oi, eu espero que todas essas HQs que você postou sejam as traduções oficiais, pois se não dará um problemão. O mesmo vale para os "Mangás" que foram publicados antes. Só servem se forem as traduções oficiais feitas pela Level Up!, se não já pode ir tirando elas. Pois se não forem, nós estaremos violando os termos dos Direitos Autorais postando coisas de outras pessoas sem a autorização delas. :/ E sobre as fan arts, você deve botar o autor e o link de onde você tirou elas, pois elas não são oficiais. Acho até mais fácil tirá-las, pois elas não contém um conteúdo real e coerente, são só idéias e desenhos. Eu sei, é complicado... 18h54min de 30 de março de 2012 (UTC) :É porque eles mesmos fazem a tradução e postam no próprio site, aí não tem problema. Mas com a wikia é mais complicado porque tem todas essas leis e regras, não é um site qualquer que você pode postar o que quiser. :/ Se for postar conteúdo de um certo autor/site, tem que pedir autorização, citar nomes, etc. E da um trabalhão, se você quer postar HQs, elas deve ser ou as oficiais ou traduzidas por você, pra resumir. 16h58min de 31 de março de 2012 (UTC)